


bored

by beeseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Porn, Unprotected Sex, a mess, i dont think there's much plot but huh, it might not be everyones cup of tea so..., jaebeom is a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/beeseven
Summary: “I want, I need you to break up with him.” Jaebeom didn’t need to prepare him, of course, he expected Jaebeom to say these words to him sooner or later. Still, Mark seemed shocked, mouth hanging open while he just stared back at Jaebeom. “What? Is this really surprising?”“I-- why? Why now?”“I have waited for long enough, I’m where I always wanted to be, Markie. I should start living my life now, living it for real,” Jaebeom says the words all way too low as if they are a secret just between the two of them. “You can’t say you didn’t expect that. Also, let’s be honest here, Mark, you don’t love him.”
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 43
Kudos: 52





	bored

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by Ariana's 'break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored' :)  
> this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written in all the possibles ways but yeah i wanted to do it so....  
> if u read this pls enjoy

The cat cafe has been a success since the opening two weeks ago, Jaebeom planned it all so he knew it would all work out with his hard work. Still, seeing it actually filled with people every day and actually making money even if he knew that wasn’t easy when you just opened your own business made him feel so proud of himself and of his decisions. He did everything right, every decision was the right one, he doesn’t regret the sacrifices he had to make to get here one bit. 

Just two years after finishing college and he is already here making his biggest dream come true, he looked at the clients and felt like screaming out of happiness but he just smiled lowering his head. He had Alice, a beautiful white persa cat, on his arms. She was one of Jaebeom’s favorite, she was just so pretty and would always greet the clients, not shying away from their excitement. 

He was just checking some things on the menu while he held the animal when Yugyeom approached him, “boss, one of your friends is here to see you.” He said pointing at someone, Jaebeom would recognize him anywhere even if he had his back to him, he knew that body way too well, he has been looking at it for years now. From afar, yeah, but he was sure he knew every detail possible of him. 

“Take care of things here, I’m gonna greet him.” He put Alice on the ground walking up to the younger brunette that stood by himself looking at the decoration of the entire place. “Hey, there,” Jaebeom said lowly on his ear, letting hot air tickle at the other’s nape. 

He jumped in place startled, looking at Jaebeom like he just betrayed him, “don’t do that!” One of Youngjae’s hand was placed at his beating heart, Jaebeom wishes he could feel just how fast it was beating as well. “This place… wow, it’s magical.” Youngjae says after he complained a bit more, his eyes are shinning and Jaebeom didn’t even know that it was possible to feel even prouder of himself.

“Do you like it?” Jaebeom gives him his best smile, stepping even closer to the boy in front of him, “I tried to make it like an enchanted forest, think I succeded?” They are walking around the place, Jaebeom guiding Youngjae walking closer to him than necessary, but the other doesn’t complain so he will take what he can. 

“I think you made more than that, it doesn’t just look like an enchanted forest, it _is_ one. How did you even do that?” Youngjae was amazed by the human-sized cat house inside the cafe, plus all the fake trees and giant colorful mushrooms, it was all filled with cats. 

They sat together at some cushions at the back of the cafe where there were fewer people, Jaebeom explained to him how the creation project had been and how he made everything come to life. San, a selkirk rex, jumped on Youngjae’s lap as if the place belonged to him, Youngjae smiled down at him playing with his fur. “God, come here,” Jaebeom tries to take the cat away but Youngjae beats his hands away. 

“Hey, he chose me! Can’t you see that?” Youngjae says it with a pout in his face but Jaebeom knows he is only being playful. 

He tries to take the cat away again just to have the same reaction plus an annoyed meow from the feline. “Youngjae, you are allergic, I don’t even think you should be here.” 

The younger boy rolls his eyes at that just cuddling up even more to San, “don’t think I’m that dumb, alright? I took medicine before coming here, I’ll be fine. Do you really think I wouldn’t come see the thing you have been dreaming about since forever? By the way, sorry for not coming at the opening, I just had so much work to do with my thesis and everything is going on just too fast.”

Jaebeom shakes his head, “it’s fine, I know you had a lot to do, still, I missed seeing you here with everyone.” Youngjae blushes at the comment, Jaebeom feels like it’s a big accomplishment. He notices Youngjae’s soft hand laying in the table between them and takes a hold of it, letting one of his fingers play with his palm lines ‘till he interlocks their fingers together, he looks up just to see the boy blushing even harder. 

This is when Jaebeom decides that he has sacrificed enough, he has spent enough time planing his business and how his future would go. He studied hard, he gave up on parties while he was at school, he didn’t date around, didn’t let himself get distracted with anything that was not related to his dream, he saved money, he took a loan, and now he was where he wanted to be. Jaebeom just needed one more thing, and he was going after it just like he did with everything in his life. 

He couldn’t wait much, Jaebeom just waited two days before calling Mark, he was busy with the cafe but he could count on Yugyeom to help him out there. Mark accepted meeting him at his apartment, Jaebeom thinks the older boy saw it coming, he thinks everyone could see this one coming. They have been friends since high school and later they went to the same college, Mark was one of Jaebeom’s best friends. 

The long-haired man thinks everybody always expected them to end up together, even his parents thought they would be a couple. They didn’t exactly say it out loud but Jaebeom could see it on his mom’s eyes every time Mark was over when they were teenagers. Well, so it wouldn’t come off like a surprise when Jaebeom stud in front of Mark, not even letting his friend sit before throwing his words at him. 

“I want, I _need_ you to break up with him.” Jaebeom didn’t need to prepare him, of course, he expected Jaebeom to say these words to him sooner or later. Still, Mark seemed shocked, mouth hanging open while he just stared back at Jaebeom. “What? Is this really surprising?”

Mark stared at him for a long moment, Jaebeom always could read him but now it seemed harder than ever. “I-- why? Why now?”

“I have waited for long enough, I’m where I always wanted to be, Markie. I should start living my life now, living it for real,” Jaebeom says the words all way too low as if they are a secret just between the two of them. “You can’t say you didn’t expect that. Also, let’s be honest here, Mark, you don’t love him.”

That takes Mark by surprise but he can’t deny Jaebeom’s words, he takes a sit on one of the chairs at the balcony. He is thinking things through so Jaebeom doesn’t rush him, he waits ‘till the older of them says something again. “But how can I do that to him?”

“It’s not that hard, just break things up this has been going for way too long and you know you two shouldn’t be together still.” Jaebeom raises the other’s man face by the chin so he can look at his eyes, “just do it, Mark. You know my reasons.” But he didn’t, not really. 

Mark nods slowly, never breaking their eye contact, Jaebeom thinks it’s cute that he is so nervous yet so determined. “Alright, but then what?” 

Jaebeom smiles getting closer to him, he has always been taller and stronger than Mark, he takes it to his advantage. “Do it, then we will see, yeah?” Mark nods again, he looks even smaller sitting down while Jaebeom towers over him, he also looks scared but agrees to it. He leaves Jaebeom’s place in a rush, telling him he will let Jaebeom know when he breaks things up with his boyfriend. 

He thought he wouldn’t have to wait long but he didn’t think it would be so fast, on the same night Mark texted him that it was done. Jaebeom wanted to ignore him, maybe just say ‘good job’, but he couldn’t afford it yet. So he just texted back saying that it was good but that they should wait a bit, for the appearances, that did it.

Mark just texted him twice, it has been a week and it could be worse, he could be pressing Jaebeom but at least he understood Jaebeom’s side, well believed in it. Jaebeom was going crazy, having to wait was killing him but he knew he should, had to wait a little to make his next move. A week was all he could stand though, the next weekend he had his hands full of takeout food while he pressed the bell of Youngjae’s apartment. 

“Oh, Jaebeom,” Youngjae looked at him surprisingly but at a smile appeared on his face. “Did we have plans? Sorry, I can’t remember,” 

“No, not really, can I come in?” Jaebeom asks and Youngjae agrees apologizing, “it’s okay, you’re surprised. Am I disturbing you? Were you writing?”

“I was, but it’s okay, I need a break indeed you are not disturbing, you never are,” Youngjae assures him as Jaebeom places the boxes of Chinese food at the center table in the living room. 

“I got you that seafood yakisoba you like,” the younger boy’s eyes shine getting them plates and soda from his fridge. He looks so good here in his place only in black sweatpants and a thin sleeveless shirt. Jaebeom is just so eager right now, he has to remember what he had planned to not just drop everything at Youngjae at once. 

They sit at the couch eating together, Youngjae turned the TV on and they watched food network, nothing interesting was on but Youngjae was submerged on it being quieter than normal. He was distracted enough so Jaebeom sat really close to him, closer than they usually sat, the other didn’t say anything. 

When they were done eating Youngjae was restless at his side, Jaebeom knew he only needed to wait ‘till he said what was bothering him. And so he did, “don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you are here and all, but why did you come?”

Jaebeom smiles, not the usual smile he gives to Youngjae, not the friendly one he always forced himself to give to the younger boy but the one he knows makes people nervous. He smiles like he knows everything Youngjae always hid as if he is ready to devour him. “I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you so badly, Youngjae.” He whispers it’s not necessary but he does it anyway. 

Youngjae looks at him a little sad, “you are his friend… I mean, you know we broke up, don’t you? You don’t have to come visit me, I understand that you two are closer and--” 

“Yeah, I know you two broke up. That’s exactly why I’m here.” Jaebeom says and Youngjae looks confused just for a second. 

“Are you pitying me? Jaebeom, you don’t have to, I’m not depressed or anything at least not about Mark.” 

Jaebeom wants to say that he doesn’t pity him, that it’s far from it. He also wants to ask Youngjae to never say Mark’s name ever again, he just doesn’t want to hear it coming out from his mouth anymore, but he catches something else. “So you are depressed over something else?”

Youngjae is quiet for a minute or so, then he looks back at the TV but he speaks again, he just doesn’t look at Jaebeom. “It’s just… having someone break up with you out of nowhere, it gives you a weird feeling. Like, I don’t know but I’m feeling so unloved as if I’m unworthy of receiving love as if no one truly likes me. It’s hard to explain but I feel like every relationship in my life is fake, and I should just be alone.”

He sounds so fucking sad, Jaebeom feels guilt rising on his stomach, he wants to apologize to Youngjae, tell him it’s all his fault but he shuts the feeling and the thoughts down quickly, he will fix this some other way. He gets closer to Youngae’s body letting one of his arms circle the boy’s waist, so he won’t scape even if he tries, he doesn’t move away though. “That’s not true, Mark didn’t deserve you. But you… you Youngjae, you’re just so perfect, it’s impossible to not fall for you, I’m sorry for him, he is the unlucky dumb one for losing someone like you.”

It’s not a lie, Jaebeom knows for a fact that it’s impossible to not fall for Youngjae, he fell for him as soon as he saw him. When Mark introduced Youngjae to him, it was all Jaebeom could think about, he tried to put his thoughts away, he even thought it would go away but it never did he just grew more and more obsessed with him.

So, he always knew this moment would come, maybe everyone else thought this would play in some other way but he knew since the start that this is how things would play. That he would come after Youngjae and that nothing would stop him, not Mark, not anyone. 

“You’re just being nice, you don’t have to do that,” Youngjae says, he looks at Jaebeom and it’s as if he just now realized how close together they are, he looks right back at the TV but Jaebeom can hear how he starts breathing faster. 

“‘Am not,” Jaebeom whispers in his ear, letting his mouth slide to his ear lobe and giving it a small press of his lips, he gets even more down dropping a small kiss at Youngjae’s neck. The boy jumps in his arm but Jaebom doesn’t let him put any distance between them, his other hand going to one of his thighs. 

Youngjae looks at him, his eyes confused, “Jaebeom what are you doing?”

“You think no one will love you? I should prove you wrong,” another kiss, this time the skin contact lasts longer. “I should show you just how much I want you, Youngjae.” 

The brunette puts his hand over Jaebeom’s, he doesn’t know if to take it away or to keep it in place. Jaebeom squeezes his thigh for good measure. Youngjae whimpers at it, Jaebeom drops more kisses at his neck opening his mouth so the other can feel how warm his mouth is. “We shouldn’t do that. You are Mark’s friend what if he finds out?” 

Jaebeom thinks it’s so pure that Youngjae still cares about Mark even if the older dumped him, he shouldn’t care, he should pay him back by fucking his friend. He is just too good to do something like that Jaebeom ponders, but he isn’t that good of a person himself. “Don’t worry about him, don’t say his name again, don’t even waste your thoughts on him, Youngjae. I want you, he isn’t important anymore.”

At that Youngjae tries to push him off, but Jaebeom won’t let him, he wants to feel Youngjae, the hand on his thigh moves up under his shirt. Youngjae tenses but doesn’t tell him to stop, “it makes no sense--” Jaebeom bites him, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark there, his mark not anyone else’s. 

“I want you, Youngjae. To make you feel good, to make you mine, why doesn’t it make sense? You drive me crazy, everything about you drives me crazy, I need you, what about it don’t you understand?” 

Jaebeom’s hands explore all of Youngjae’s abs, feeling him up like he always wanted to. Now he will finally be able to know everything about his body, everything that is hidden under his clothes. He circles Youngjae’s nipple delicately, not wanting to scare Youngjae away but trying to get the small bud hard under his ministrations. 

Youngjae moans when he twists it a bit, he wasn’t expecting for that, he thought the boy would tell him to stop, say it wasn’t right but he seems to be intoxicated by Jaebeom just the way the older male was by him. Jaebeom wants to take his shirt off, to suck at the hardening nipple, when he tries to do so Youngjae doesn’t even put on a fight he just lets Jaebeom does as he pleases. 

“This-- this is not some weird kind of way to make me feel better, is it?” Youngjae’s voice is lower now, not because he is speaking lowly but because it became rough already, Jaebeom dreamed about the day he would get to hear this, he feels rapted by the sound. 

“Oh, baby, of course, I want you to feel better, want to be the one making you feel good. But this is not some sort of favor, this is because I fucking want you, need you. Want to feel you more than anything else,” Jaebeom says that last words while he takes Youngjae’s shirt all the way off, he wants to look at it, at every inch of skin, at the moles, at the beautiful muscles contracting themselves, at his hard nipples. 

God, he wants him so much, he has no idea how was he able to wait so long for this. Youngjae nods, he says a small ‘okay’, and that’s all the encouragement Jaebeom needs to attack the nipple he had between his fingers before but now with his mouth. Jaebeom swears he is in heaven, he works Youngjae’s nipple with his tongue and teeth, using his fingers on the other one. The younger boy is just so easy to manhandle under him, his low moans driving Jaebeom crazy. 

Jaebeom kisses all over his pecks, biting at it, sucking and licking, when he gets to Youngjae’s mouth he silently asks for permission, Youngjae just kisses him instead of saying anything. Jaebeom is sure that now he can feel both of their bodies shaking, he has always wanted it but having it’s just way better. The way Youngjae’s mouth fits perfectly on his, opening up to him as soon as they make contact. 

Jaebeom kisses him with favor not wasting a second, not letting Youngjae have the time to overthink this. He presses their bodies together, feeling Youngjae’s hot skin against his fingertips, swallowing his moans, even though he wants to hear then nothing feels better than eating them up. To suck Youngjae’s tongue into his mouth desperately, feeling arousal all over his body, making his head spin the only thing he can think clearly is ‘Youngjae, Youngjae, Youngjae’. 

“Youngjae, I need to fuck you. Please let me fuck you,” he doesn’t care that he is begging, he would beg for the rest of his life if it was necessary. “Let me feel you enveloping me around you, I want to feel how warm you are.” 

“Jesus Christ, yeah, yeah, you can do that.” Youngjae pulls Jaebeom in for another heated kiss, his fingernails sinking on his skull painfully, but he doesn’t care, he wants to feel it all. “Let’s-- my room…”

Jaebeom only nods giving him space to get on his feet, he takes Jaebeom by the wrist fingers involving it while he pulls the blonde man to his bedroom. Jaebeom has never been to his room, he dreamed about it, and he would pinch himself to make sure that this is real but he doesn’t need to, not when Youngjae is putting so much pressure on his hold on him that it almost hurts. 

They make out inside the room, Jaebeom doesn’t have the time to check it out before Youngjae is all over him again, lifting Jaebeom’s shirt, they moan in unison when their chests collide this time without anything between them, just skin on skin. Jaebeom squeezes Youngjae’s ass feeling it fulfill his hands, he makes fast work of sliding the sweatpants off taking his boxers off as well. 

“Not fair-- you too,” Youngjae says breathlessly while he has a hard time fighting with Jaebeom’s belt, Jaebeom helps him out sliding off of his jeans and underwear as well. They are both hard, Jaebeom can’t believe he was the one who made this to Youngjae. The one that made him this hard, he slides his hand ‘till he can hold Youngjae’s dick he gives it some experimental strokes, just to have Youngjae holding on his shoulders for balance. 

Jaebeom isn’t one to think dicks can be pretty, but right now he thinks Youngjae has the best-looking dick in the entire world. His moans are becoming louder and louder, Jaebeom feels like his winning this game. Finally. He looks to where the bed is just so he can walk Youngjae there pushing him lightly on it, the younger boy is looking at him and Jaebeom can feel the lust on his eyes. Nothing could prepare him for this. 

Jaebeom lays over him, spreading his legs apart so he can fit right between them, their dicks making contact with each other for the first time. Jaebeom could get addicted to this feeling, he really doesn’t know how one would give up on this, but he knows he won’t ever let Youngjae go. 

He strokes them together smearing their dicks with pre-cum, the noises they are making are sinful and they haven’t even started yet. Jaebeom gets to his knees on the bed so he can look down at all the extend of the body under him, it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes in. Youngjae’s milky skin is dotted with moles, beautiful patters that he wants to follow with his mouth. So he does, he sucks and licks at every mole he can find, making them look a dark shade of red. 

It’s painful just how horny he is, he wants to stroke himself again but he is afraid he won’t be able to stop it if he starts. So he just pays attention to Youngjae’s smooth skin, that’s it ‘till Youngjae’s voice almost startles him. “Jaebeom, please, just fuck me already. I want it, please.”

Hearing Youngjae beg is so satisfactory he can feel his blood boil, God, he wants to make him beg for his dick for the rest of his life. “Yeah, yeah. Do you have lube?” 

Youngjae doesn’t say anything, Jaebeom doesn’t know if he nods since he is looking down at his body but then he feels the small bottle hitting his chest, “sorry, but just get it over with.”

“I won’t ‘just get it over with’, baby. I’ll make you scream my name, beg for more ‘till I’m the only thing in your mind,” and Jaebeom means it, he will make Youngjae feel like they are only men on Earth. 

He gets in between his legs again, spreading it even more for him, he gets a good look at his entrance and just dives in. Before he can even think about the lube he gets Youngjae wet with his saliva, kissing and licking at Youngjae’s hole with intent. Youngjae is a moaning mess under him, he is saying that it’s too much and that he won’t be able to handle it. Jaebeom pays him no mind fucking him with his tongue feeling Youngjae shake even harder under him, he fingers him with just one finger and the help of his tongue. 

“Put it on me already. Jaebeom!” He is yelling already, Jaebeom takes some pity on him taking the lube so he can prepare Youngjae properly, he fucks Youngjae on his fingers quickly. Another time Jaebeom would like to make him cum just on his fingers, but not tonight, he wants to be inside for it, wants to feel him contracting around his dick. 

Just the thought of it almost makes Jaebeom cum, he can’t wait anymore, “no condom?” Youngjae didn’t give him any but he doesn’t want to assume anything, the boy only shakes his head ‘no’ at him way too quickly. Jaebeom nods, he would like it better like this anyway. He smears lube over his entire dick, making sure he is wet enough to enter Youngjae, the strokes are so good already, the anticipation killing him. 

Before he can do anything else Youngjae is telling him to stop, “wait, wait, I’ve always wanted you to do me on my knees.” Jaebeom gives him some space so he can get himself on his knees on the bed, his ass up in the air ready for Jaebeom to do as he pleases with him. 

He is too shocked by Youngjae’s words, has he ever wanted it? He wants to ask about it so bad but now his mouth is way too dry, he can’t form words all he can do is look at Youngjae’s pretty ass presenting itself for him. He gives a kiss to it quickly, spreading his ass cheeks, the vision he gets is just too much. He needs to fuck Youngjae already. 

So he does, he enters the boy in just a quick slide, the younger one moans loudly under him. He offers no resistance, the slide is just too easy but still tight, Jaebeom feels like the pressure will be too much, the heat and the softness around him making his breathing stop altogether. He stays still dropping his upper body to Youngjae’s back so he can drop a kiss to his shoulder. 

The movement makes him go deeper inside Youngjae, “say you what you want me to do to you,” Jaebeom whispers on his ear. Youngjae is whining now, pushing his ass on Jaebeom’s dick to get him to move but he won’t do anything ‘till he asks for it. He wants to hear it. Youngjae nods slowly, Jaebeom licks at the side of his face, tasting how sweet his sweat is, smelling his masculine scent.

“Please, please, Jaebeom fuck me. Fuck me ‘till you make me cry, ‘till I can just feel you inside me and nothing else.” This is better than anything Jaebeom could ask for, so he does as he is asked, he fucks Youngjae hard and fast. He wastes no time with teasing, he wants Youngjae to feel him all around, to feel it for the next days, to remember it was Jaebeom who did it to him. 

He can feel sweat rolling down his back and face, his hips hitting hard against Youngjae’s ass, going balls’deep inside the younger, fucking him with all his might while he holds him in place with his hands on his waist. It’s just the best sensation Jaebeom has ever felt, Youngjae is clenching around him more and more with every thrust, Jaebeom can feel his insides massaging his dick trying to keep him inside. 

It just makes him fuck Youngjae harder, trying to find his prostate which he does and he knows it just by the way Youngjae cries out under him, hands holding so tightly at the sheets Jaebeom thinks he can rip it apart. He fucks the boy hitting that place over and over again, his cries too sweet for his ears, he is so close, he needs Youngjae to cum too. He is begging for Jaebeom to go harder even though his words are muddled so he probably is getting close too.

“I-- I want you to cum for me, baby boy, to cum on my dick only,” Jaebeom can barely hear his own voice but Youngjae seems to be able to hear him clearly. He clenches even more around Jaebeom, the older man pulling his hair the other hand still holding tightly at his waist, pushing Youngjae’s body with every thrust.

“Yeah, only on your dick, please make me cum, Jaebeom--” Jaebeom does everything he can to keep his pace, wanting Youngjae to cum first so he can feel it, he drops his body over him again going deeper and faster, hitting his prostate with no mercy. 

It doesn’t take long after it, soon Youngjae is whining loudly, his body stops moving tensing up just to relax after it, going limp under Jaebeom. He loses all his strength Jaebeom can tell that much, his legs giving up on him and Jaebeom is the one who has to keep his body up. He then fucks him with abandon, no pace, just going after his release like a mad man. He feels it coming, his low stomach burning as Youngjae cries lowly on the pillows. 

His cum hits him quickly and hard, Jaebeom thinks he will pass out from the force of it. He sees all white, eyes rolling back on his skull as he fills Youngjae up with his cum, painting him white in the inside, the slide becomes messier and sloppier, but he won’t stop no until he milks himself dry. 

Both of them cry from the overstimulation when Jaebeom finally stops moving, he moves his body off of Youngjae sliding off of him. Just to see his cum dripping from him, he isn’t as horny as before, now that he got to cum he can feel like a normal person again but something posses him to just drop his face to Youngjae ass and lick him clean. He never did something like that, but it’s the hottest thing he has ever done. 

His dick is acting brave, trying to get hard again, not as if he can do it so fast, Youngjae cries telling him to stop when it just gets to be too much. Jaebeom turns him in the bed so he is lying on his back, Youngjae has his eyes closed, hair sticking to his forehead and _that_ is the prettiest image Jaebeom has ever seen. He licks at Youngjae’s stomach as well just to make sure he is all clean and that they won’t need to get out of the bed. 

Youngjae seems to be passed out on his arms, he spoons the younger one kissing his entire neck, he just can’t get enough. It’s not about having sex with him, it’s about having him for himself, he doesn’t think he will ever get enough of Youngjae. “I won’t let you go now,” Jaebeom tells him.

He thinks Youngjae is asleep so he doesn’t expect a reply, still, he gets one. “You better not, I’m yours now.” Hearing it makes Jaebeom feel so triumphant, he can’t believe this feels better than opening the cat cafe, it feels better than when he graduated as the best student of the entire university. How could he be so dumb for so long and think anything was more important than having Youngjae just for himself? 

“Mine,” Jaebeom agrees, putting his leg over Youngjae placing the smaller body incredibly closer to his. 

“I’m glad you finally did something about it, you know? It was about time I was getting bored,” his voice is sleepy and he doesn’t say anything after that. It takes Jaebeom a long time to understand what he meant, but when he does he can’t stop the shocked expression that takes over his face. Youngjae was the one that planned it all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> when im too tired and depressed the only thing that helps me: writing. that's why i wrote this and i feel better i hope it can distract someone else as well  
> sorry if everyone is shitty rjhvkjfnkds i really don't feel sorry for mark tho, he didn't love youngjae anyways so i just went with it  
> anyway stay healthy and take care of yourself <3


End file.
